The Farm
by fenchfletcher
Summary: A short story about an Arcanine and a Noivern.
It was almost dusk. Noivern was just starting to wake up for the evening. He streched his wings and let out a loud yawn before swooping gracefully off his pirch and flying off gracefully into the crisp, cool spring night.
He decided to fly towards the pecha farm to get some berries. Along the way, he stopped for a drink from the local creek, the crystal clear water tasted like it had come from the top of a snow capped mountain.  
He flew for another mile or so before finally arriving at the farm, a lush, green forest of pecha trees seeming to go on forever. He flew to the nearest tree and started nibbling on the sweet, succulent berries. The berries were soft and delicious, bursting with an almost candy taste.  
As he continued scarfing down as many berries he could eat, he heard a rustling coming from down below. He looked down and saw a huge Arcanine patrolling the grounds. He stopped chewing and held his breath, hoping if he was quiet and didn't move he wouldn't be noticed. Luckily there was a pleasant breeze that took his scent upwind.  
The Arcanine sniffed the air, trying to pick up some sort of scent before moving on to a different patch of trees. Noivern let out a huge sigh of relief and continued munching on his evening meal. Suddenly, he heard a menacing growl coming from below him. The Arcanine must have heard him sigh.  
He looked down at the snarling creature. "What are you going to do, huh? I'm up here were you can't get me. You can't set the tree on fire, that would risk setting this whole farm ablaze. You can't climb up here, for you are an Arcanine and can't climb. Even if you could I would just fly away before you could get to me."  
Arcanine let out a flustered huff. "You're right, I can't climb, and I won't set the tree on fire, but I will do this." He backed up from the tree and charged forward at the tree until his head bashed against the trunk. Noivern was caught off guard and lost his balence, taking a tumble from the tree. He hit the ground with a resounding thud.  
Arcanine rushed over and put his massive paws on top of Noivern's wings, preventing him from getting up and flying away. "Now, what do you think you're doing here?" Arcanine growled softly.  
"Obviously, I'm camping out in that tree, enjoying some berries." Noivern replied haughtily. He was stuck on his back, thanks to the Arcanine on top of him. "You were stealing MY berries." Arcanine said angrily.  
"I thought the berries were for everyone." Noivern replied calmly. "Besides, you have more berries here than you could ever eat alone." Arcanine looked down at Noivern and his shoulders slumped. "You shouldn't just assume things are for everyone." He said.  
"I'll tell you what, I'll let you have the berries, if you do one thing for me." Noivern looked confused. "What's the catch?"  
Arcanine took a deep breath, "You have to hang out with me. I'm very lonely here." Noivern thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Deal."  
Arcanine got off of Noivern, who got up and brushed himself off. The duo then walked off towards the farm house. As they entered the house, Noivern noticed it was very empty inside, with only a couch, an old tv set, a small table, and a bed.  
"Cozy" Noivern muttered. He went over and sat on the bed, bouncing on it a couple of times to see how springy it was. Arcanine came over and sat beside him. The two sat in the quiet for a bit before Noivern finally asked "So... Now what?"  
Thinking for a moment, Arcanine replied, "We could play fire truck. The rules are pretty easy, I start with my hand on your knee and I work my way up your thigh until you say 'red light'."  
Noivern shrugged and replied "Sounds easy enough." Arcanine started moving his paw up Noivern's leg slowly, until he got a little over half way before he heard "Red light". He smiled mischieviously and looked at Noivern. "Fire trucks don't stop at red lights." He kept creeping up Noivern's leg until he got to the top, then he slowly ran his hand from Noivern's leg across his crotch.  
Noivern let out a small gasp as Arcanine's paw grazed across his nether region. He shuddered slightly as the paw left his body. "Now it's your turn." Arcanine said.  
As Noivern's hand went up Arcanine's leg he could feel Arcanine shuddering in anticipation. He kept slowly crawling up Arcanine's leg, not hearing the signal for him to stop. He reached the top of Arcanine's leg and started slowly moving over Arcanine's sheath. Suddenly Arcanine grabbed Noivern's hand and kept it in place over his sheath. He thrust gently against the hand, his member protruding from beneath the hand.  
Noivern blushed, and closed his hand around Arcanine's cock, slowly rubbing it, grasping tightly around the knot. Arcanine moved his paw over to Noivern's penis, bouncing it a bit until it became erect. He then took his other paw and moved it under Noivern's chin, lifting it until the two were kissing deeply.  
The two leaned back onto the bed, kissing while stroking each other, both humping gently against the other's hand. They stopped kissing as Arcanine sat up and looked hungrily at Noivern's cock. He stopped rubbing it and made Noivern stop caressing him. He slid off the bed and moved in front of Noivern on his knees.  
He started slowly kissing and smelling Noivern's penis, inhaling the musky scent. "You smell just like the berries." He swooned, taking in another sniff. He burried his nose into Noivern's furry balls, taking in as much of the scent as he could. He began to slowly kiss along Noivern's member, licking gently all the way up to the tip, his hot breath causing Noivern to shutter with glee.  
Arcanine gently took Noivern's dick into his maw and caressed it with his tongue, playing gently with the tip. He surrounded Noivern's cock with his warm tongue and started bobbing his head, gently sucking the bat's penis. He took his paw and slowly started rubbing his own member. Noivern started panting in delight at the feeling of the warm maw around his cock.  
As he kept sucking, he could feel Noivern starting to tremble, and he suddenly got up, reliving Noivern's cock from his mouth, And he pulled Noivern toward the edge of the bed, much to his surprise. He started prodding gently against Noivern's back side with the tip of his cock. He asked if it was okay to continue, and Noivern nodded shakily "Just be gentle."  
He pressed gently against Noivern's rear, pushing his way into him. He didn't push too far in before pulling out and teasing at Noivern's entrance. He pushed a little farther in with each thrust, until he was all the way to his knot. He thrust a bit harder now, going faster and more sporadically as Noivern moaned out in delight.  
Noivern pushed back as hard as he could against the rough humping. His body felt like he was on a cloud rather than the lumpy matress. Arcanine Panted heavily, his body shaking in excitement. He thrust a few more times against Noivern and with a loud pop, his knot went into Noivern's tight ass.  
Noivern grasped his own cock and started stroking it furiously as Arcanine thrust his knot in and out of him. "I'm gonna cum." He exclaimed. Arcanine thrust even harder, until he felt like he was about to burst, and with one final thrust, the two blew their loads at the same time. Arcanine slumped over noivern, panting in exhaustion as he could feel himself deflating and retreating back into his sheath.  
He meekly lapped up Noivern's cum from his chest, "That was nice." Noivern Nodded. "It was, we should do this again some time." The sun crept up over the harizon as Noivern shakily got up. "I need to go home." He said.  
They walked outside together and, with one final kiss Noivern opened his wings, ready to fly off. "Tonight sound like a plan to you?" He asked. "Most definitely", replied Arcanine. And with that, Noivern flew off into the morning sun. 


End file.
